


Cold Weather Cuddles

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, F/M, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Anonymous asked:20. Marichat- chilly kitty, won't anyone take pity?20. “Hug me so I can get warm.”





	Cold Weather Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post reveal and they are already a couple

“ _Dieu_. I’m still cold.”

“You just traded in four layers of clothes for one. What did you expect?”

“I expected the one very  _magical_  layer to protect me against the cold like it protects me against everything else.”

Marinette glanced over at him from where she lay between their blankets, temporarily ignoring the meteor shower they had come out to watch.

“You nearly froze to death once during an akuma attack. Our suits have limits, Kitty.”

“Damn. And if I change back Plagg is going to ruin the romantic atmosphere with his whining because I forgot to pack him Camembert.”

Marinette giggled at the sight of her not-so-hot stuff boyfriend shivering from cold. Of course she would never admit thinking that pun to him.

“Come here,” she told him, lifting the thick fleece she was curled under and throwing it over him when he scooted in close. She squealed when he rubbed his chilled skin against her face, his suit clad hands sliding under her jacket and clothes to settle on her stomach.

“What are you doing!?”

He held her tight as she tried to wriggle away from his frigid form, squealing every time he found a warm piece of skin to chill.

“Huuuuug me so I can get waaaaarm,” he whined.

“And you were worried about Plagg ruining the atmosphere,” she groaned.


End file.
